This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to investigate the benefits of acamprosate combined with counseling compared to counseling alone in treating people with alcohol problems who are also in drug court. It is believed that the acamprosate in addition to counseling will increase overall outcomes as measured by;better retention in drug court, more days of employment, more stable housing and lower recidivism rates than the control group. The significance of the need for this type of study is on the rise. The number of adults in the correctional system has been increasing dramatically in the last 20 years, with almost 6.9 million males under some form of state or federal supervision.